Silent Spy
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: The Antidote has arrived. Did it work? Was this for the better or for the worse? K-Unit has become even closer to Alex. Can they protect him like they promised? Sequel to Everlasting Changes. There is only one way to find the answers to this puzzle...
1. Time Spent

**Silent Spy**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter One "Time Spent"**

**Summary: **The Antidote was created and the effects have become announced. Can changing a teenage spy's life actually be a good thing?

_They would make sure Alex Rider wasn't alone anymore._

Time was something that flew by quickly. Only 9 months ago had they made that promise. Only 12 months ago had Alex been 14 getting turned into a 5 year old boy. Time had been the key to this all and the day had finally arrived.

He was a 6 year old child (Supposed to be 15), living under the guardianship of Matt, Eric, James, and Ben. Alex Rider-Daniels (Because of the adoption from Ben) had been cared for as any child that age, with exceptions. When they had decided to protect Alex, they had also decided they would make sure he was not completely overcome by the drug. With that decision, Wolf had given Alex exercises to do everyday, such as warm ups and jogging. Most of the time he had the boy practice his karate. This usually made Alex exhausted by the end of the day but, effectively up to par with his skills. To keep him up to date with his education, Fox tutored him in English, Maths, and Science. Snake made sure his health was going right with check ups at the end of every week, and even Eagle contributed in his own weird way. Alex now had faster reflexes that he ever did because of the man and his pranks. The pranks usually involved Alex somehow getting hit with something. Eventually he learned to strike out immediately with his instincts or duck and dodge. That took about a month to figure out how to avoid the man's tricks and Eagle had a fun time figuring out new ways to get Alex.

The day of the antidote was now and Alex Rider-Daniels was truly anxious about it. He awoke to the chirping of birds and the sun beaming down in his face. He crawled to the edge of bed and got up, using the step stool that his adopted father had indeed gotten him. There were some modifications around the house that they had used. Such as a stool in the bathroom to reach the shower. Now on Alex's dresser, instead of a few single picture frames of Ian, Jack, and Alex; there were photos of Alex with K-Unit, various ones. There was one where he was asleep and Eagle had taken the photo to prove to Alex that he had indeed sucked his thumb and cuddled a bear at night. There was another of Fox attempting to strangle Eagle who was holding a very expensive statue made out of glass. Fox had nearly killed the guy for almost dropping it. Alex smiled at the pictures and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a blue T-shirt before showering and quickly dressing. He ran a brush through his actually long hair that was ruffled and to his chin. Pulling the hair back with a tie, Alex went downstairs to see Fox cooking. The man had finally learned how to properly cook thanks to Alex. Though the attempts were deadly, caused fires, and took so many tries before he finally got it down. Wolf was drinking his black coffee as normal, Eagle was playing a video game on the Nintendo DS and Snake was reading a medical book. Normal routine. Wolf was a grump and moody until he had at least one cup of coffee. Eagle liked to challenge people in the morning with the extensive sets of video games they had now, or he just challenged people on the online DS. Snake liked reading something new every day.

"We leave in an hour for the bank." Fox stated, placing a plate of eggs and bacon down with a glass of orange juice. Alex climbed into his seat and obediently ate his breakfast. He had learned over the year that it was better to just let Fox make him breakfast. The man was a frantic guy in the mornings and at night, when they needed to get something done. When K-Unit had to go back to SAS training for another exercise set (They had finally got sent for a week every other week instead of 3 days) Ben usually was worse and even more parental. The room was silent yet familiar. The men were each feeling different about today. Wolf was unsure how to react. Cub. Their Cub, was going to be back to a teenager again instead of the small vulnerable little boy that he had been taking care of for the last year. Fox was apprehensive. He'd still be the boy's father even after that so he would still be taking care of Alex. Just... what would happen now? Most of Alex's emotions were that of a five to six-year-old child. The drug would be effectively wiped away should the antidote work and thus Alex's mind would be returned to the state he was in before it was given. He'd keep his memories, just his reactions to everything would be back. Snake was worried how this would effect Alex's health. Eagle was just irked that he would lose the teasing material. Oh wait, he had pictures of the little kid. Never mind... It still wasn't cool! He liked midget Cub.

Alex slowly finished the last of his eggs before he slid from his chair and went into the living room where the TV was playing Sponge bob. No doubt Eagle had been the last one in there, Alex mused. He settled for watching the silly show for the rest of the time before Fox told him time to go. Turning the television off, Alex jumped off the couch and followed his father outside. They were taking the van and Alex was taken by surprise to not see the car seat that he'd been latched in so much. Fox simply lifted him up and buckled him in in the backseat.

"We won't need it anymore after this so we removed it and put it away." Fox said quietly. Alex nodded as Fox and Snake sat in their usual seats beside him. Wolf got in the driver's seat while Eagle had sat up front next to him as usual. The backed out of the driveway and Alex was quiet as he stared in front of him. What would happen after this? He'd still be living with Ben but, would about K-Unit? Would he still have to go on a mission? Would he return to school?

They neared the bank and Alex bit his cheek. He undid the seatbelt as they parked and he allowed Ben to pick him up and carry him inside. This would probably be the last time he could, if it worked. Alex leaned against the man as they entered the elevator. Wolf pressed the 12 button and the slowly rose to the 12th floor. There was a total of 17 floors in MI6. It started with the basement which was the subterranean part, accessed only by the 5th floor lifts. There was a soundproof shooting range, a gym, interrogation room, and a garage for the military tanks to be crafted and tested. The next came an actually bank that was part of their cover. It was real and there were security cameras around that area to make sure civilians didn't go in the elevator. Then came the first through ninth floors. While the basement was located on the 5th floor elevator (which was in another section away from the main one) the nine floors were offices. Ben's was on the fifth with Kayla and their friend Jake Meares. The 10th and 11th floor was where the Research and Development floor was located. Then came the 12th floor where Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones held their offices. After that was the 13th floor where the Laboratory was located, and also Smither's office. Following this was the 15th and 16th floor which held the Agent Rest facilities. The 17th floor held one large database computer. Alex really didn't know what the 14th floor held and there was no button for it on this elevator.

They reached the 12th floor and Ben carried him down the hallway, ignoring the stares they received for bringing a 6-year-old boy with him to MI6. Stopping in front of the door that held the fate of the next few hours, Ben knocked.

"Come in," Tulip Jones' voice called softly. Ben set Alex on his feet and opened the door. James, Eric, and Matt were behind them and watched as Alex walked in. He chose to stand as the four men took a seat. There was a seat next to Mrs. Jones but, Alex didn't take it just yet. In all honesty, he was nervous about if the antidote would take place or not.

"The doctor that studied you when you first arrived like this, will be here shortly to take Alex to the 10th floor to administer the antidote and to study the reactions and results." Blunt said... well... rather bluntly. Alex walked over to Ben who lifted him up and placed him in the seat next to Mrs. Jones. Alex ignored the blush threatening to creep up on him because he had just been picked up in front of the two heads of MI6.

"How are you Alex?" Mrs. Jones asked kindly. She, for once, was not sucking on a peppermint. Alex looked at her before considering his answer. So much had happened this year. These past 2 years even. What was he feeling during these times? Hatred? Shame? Disbelief? Betrayal? He hated MI6 forcing him to become a teenage spy. He had been ashamed of the things he had done even without them. He was in disbelief so much could happen in so little time. Lastly, betrayal because his Uncle had lied to him his entire life. He couldn't tell her any of these reasons. One; He had slowly began to recover from the shock of it all. Two; He realized he would eventually have found out about Ash and his parents sooner or later. Finally three; he had been raised to do what he did. Spying was apparently in his blood and in his family. John. Ian. Hell, even Ash! He would have gotten caught up in it all anyways.

"I've been fine..." Alex answered her quietly. Fine was a safe answer. In a way, he was. Ben Daniels had been with him at night, during nightmares since his second kidnapping, and had helped him through them. Blunt began to talk and Alex tuned him about. He began to stare simply at the wall behind the man. Alex didn't know how he felt anymore? For the past 6 or so months, he had been nothing but... happy. Irritated occasionally, yes. But, he had had been happy with his life. Content even. He'd go on walks to the park with Addy and Wolf all the time. Ashley was a very quiet and very kind girl who was slightly bossy. She and him would play hide and go seek. This had been fun for Alex and he always found more places to hide with difficulty. Panther had been a regular visitor to their house. Their house. To Alex, it had never been just his house. With Jack, he had called it theirs. With Ian, he had called it that. Never had he wanted to just call it his own house. Sometime he'd say Jack's and mine. He had always called that place home though. No matter the occupants there, it was his home. The place where he grew up and was raised.

"Alex? He's here." Ben said quietly, snapping him out of his daze. Alex looked to see that same man that had teased him with those silly cards when he was testing Alex. Doctor Reath if he remembered. The man smiled.

"It's good to see you again Alex. If you will follow me," Doctor Reath stated, keeping the door open. Alex slid from his chair and walked to the man. Ben got up and followed. A few minutes down the walk, they were followed by the rest, including Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones. They were led to the elevator and taken to the 10th floor. Alex held Ben's hand the whole time, knowing it would be the last time he'd be able to do that. They reached the nearly glass room which was soundproof and bulletproof as well as other precautions. Inside, Doctor Reath picked up Alex and sat him firmly on the table.

"We need you to remove your clothes so you don't get suffocated by them as you grow." The man said gently. Alex raised an eyebrow before he pulled off his shirt. He looked at the others who turned away for his benefit. Stripping of the clothing articles, Alex stayed sitting on the table. Doctor Reath pulled out a syringe and Alex held out his right arm. The man took it and hesitated before Alex felt the cold metal touch his skin, poking him. The sting came and he felt the sting until he saw the man pull the shot away. Then... pain.

Everything around him blurred. Oh god, it was like a fire had started in his chest. His legs were as if stabbed. He couldn't think straight. It hurt! Dear lord, it was like he was being cut in half and thrown in lava. No! No more! His body was as if he was melting. So much of him hurt! He felt an intense throbbing from his head, his heart was pulsing wildly. He was hot. What was going on? He felt like he was in an oven! Please! Make it stop! Please, Please, Please!!!!!

Then... as suddenly as it had started, it all stopped. His vision was gifted back to him, he still was thinking dully. Alex finally chose this moment to look down.

Ignoring the embarrassing part, he saw to his astonishment, his legs were outlined with muscle. He was thin, yes, but, he also was attaining a six pack. Still... Alex was a teenager again!!!

"Here," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Alex looked up to see Doctor Reath handing him a T-shirt, underpants, shoes, socks, and jeans. Alex thanked him (his voice was hoarse) quietly and quickly changed into them. He had slid off the table and had to lean on the counter as he changed. When he pulled the T-shirt on, he looked at K-Unit.

They were looking at him with unknown feelings. Numb? Alex gave them a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Reath questioned with a note of professionalism in his voice.

"Peachy," Alex said sarcastically, his throat dry and itchy. The sensation of turning back had been horrible. He had seriously thought he was dying. That had been worse than the bullet shot, your whole body being stretched. Alex did notice he was different than he was before even when he was 14. Now... he was 15 though. It was weird seeing everything once again within a reasonable height. He could almost see Fox directly eye to eye.

At once, he was hit with a whirlwind of emotions. Jack's death viewed in his head again. The missions. The deaths. Everything came back and so did Alex's former feelings of his life. Yet, there was a hint of a difference.

"I take it you are just now experiencing your memories merging with each other. You were, after all, subjected to a year of youthful innocence because of the drug. Had you not had that in your mental thinking, you would have been unable to comprehend anything like a child that age." Doctor Reath noted. Alex breathed slightly hard, the dull aches to his heart coming. Before he had a chance to react, someone had wrapped their arms around his shoulders and pulled his head to lie gently under their chin. Alex breathed in the scent and felt the warmth of the arms. So gentle and caring.

"Ben," Alex whispered, unable to think straight. He managed to move his head to look up and he saw Ben's eyes. They were full of love for him. Alex was his son and would remain so because of the adoption. While MI6 had named him guardian, two months after that Ben had taken Alex to an adoption center and had made it official for their part.

"You're not alone in this Al. Don't forget that," Ben murmured. He then released Alex to give a sheepish smile to the other people in the room.

"Yes well, it seems the antidote was correct. Alex, walk from here to the other end of the room please." Doctor Reath stated. Alex looked ahead and concentrated on this task. He wobbled slightly, not used to supporting so much weight but, he managed it. The did a couple more tests on him before Alex was walking with K-Unit out of the bank and towards the van with a grin. Blunt and Jones had informed them that they would talk to Alex later on but, for now he was free to relax and adjust again. He wouldn't start school for awhile though so that left him with time.

Alex sat in the middle as always and they made it home shortly.

Home. It looked so much different now that he thought about it. The tacky lawn ornament from Eagle had finally been ridden. There was a row planted bushes aligning the house. Alex smiled at his home. He followed the men inside and he continued to look around.

"I'll make lunch," Ben said absently. He went to the kitchen while Eagle slung an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"So Cub, how does it feel to be from 14 to 5 to 6 and now 15 years old all with in a year?" Eagle chirped gleefully. Alex's lips twitched as he was pulled into the living room. Wolf and Snake were lounging about already and Alex took a seat in the recliner. He relaxed in it, relishing in the moment to have his feet touching the floor again.

"It's odd..." Alex said after a pause.

"Odd as in...?" Wolf asked. His eyes scanned Alex's own brown orbs. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't really know exactly," Alex admitted, "I feel as if I should be a little kid again yet, I know I'm 15. It's like my mind is trying to..."

"Recollect itself?" Fox supplied from the kitchen, easily able to hear everything.

"Yeah," Alex said quietly. He excused himself after awhile and went up to his room. The bear, he had named Jack, was lying innocently on his bed. The toys he had gained over the year was stacked on his bookshelf where his school books still were for when Ben tutored him. Things like toy guns, water guns, a soccer ball, a football, plastic army men, his game boy, a psp, and others. Alex noticed his vibrating phone on the nightstand and picked it up. Seems he forgot about it today.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Hey Al! Can I swing by to get you to go to the park?" Tom asked. Ever since their first time at the movies together with a Minni Alex, Tom had taken to picking him up and taking him places. Alex grinned.

"I'll meet you at the park instead."

"Sure but, which one of those guys will be with you?" Alex thought for a moment.

"None."

"Seriously?" Tom's incredulous voice came. Alex almost laughed. Almost. K-Unit and Ben were pretty protective of him.

"Yep. You'll see." Alex said before he hung up to Tom's yell of 'wait!' Alex chuckled and ran downstairs, getting used to his body already.

"Hey Ben, can I go to the park to meet up with Tom?" Alex asked, remembering that he had yet to ask his guardian. Fox looked at him for a second.

"Fine by me. Just be back before dark please. You just got back to being a teenager. Doctor Reath said it'll take more time than a few hours to get full control of your body so please... no overexerting yourself." Ben sighed. Alex grinned and quickly grabbed the spare set of house keys, his phone, and changed into a black hoodie with his trainers, blue faded jeans, and a skull green T-shirt. He said a quick goodbye and ran out of the house to Wolf's shouts of "stop running already!" He did not see Snake watching him from the window or hear Eagle's jokes.

Sprinting to the park, he made it there panting heavily. He sat down on the bench and waited for Tom. He idly watched all the kids running around the park, remembering how only yesterday how he had been here doing what they were doing. He spread his arms on the back of the bench and lounged until he spotted a familiar looking guy.

"Tom!" Alex shouted. Tom Harris whirled around and his eyes widened.

"A-Alex!?" Tom's voice stammered. Alex laughed, his eyes dancing in mischief, and he slapped Tom on the back.

"The one and only," Alex said with a smirk.

"How!??" Tom managed to ask. He had taken a seat on the bench and was looking at Alex in disbelief.

"The antidote had been made today. I'd say I was still 6, 3 hours ago." Alex answered. He grinned at his best friend and leaned back in his spot.

"I guess that means, no more using you to pick up chicks," Tom said after a long time of silence. Alex laughed loudly at that. Only Tom could manage to say something like that.

"Only you Tom. Only you." Alex chuckled, shaking his head.

"No seriously. I had about 10 more dates in the past year than I ever had in my life combined! All because they thought you were adorable and thought I was a great babysitter. I asked Amanda out two days ago at school." Tom said.

"What did she say?" Alex asked in amusement.

"Yes!" Tom stated proudly, puffing out his chest. Alex raised an eyebrow before poking Tom in the rib. The teen deflated. Alex stood up and looked over at Tom who did the same. They began walking around the park, if only to do something while they talked.

"Ben is staying my adopted father," Alex said after awhile. Tom looked at him.

"What about those other guys?" Tom asked. Alex shrugged.

"I don't really know. I have a month before I can start school again, according to _them_." Alex said. They both knew who them was. MI6.

"Ah..." Tom could only say. Alex turned around to look at him when he bumped into something. No. Some_one_.

"Oof!" Alex could only manage to sound out before he looked down to see who had fallen down because of him. Looking up at him was the person he least expected to say.

"Alex?"

**Author's Note: Am I evil? I spent awhile writing this. I wanted to start it off good for Everlasting Changes' sequel! So, what do you all think? I had to think really hard how I was going to answer questions while also making it easier for this to work. If you're still confused think of it like this; Alex was drugged with a very specific poison. It not only shrunk the size of his body but, also had in a way... de-aged him. With the drug in effect, it effected his thinking which made to him acting like a 5-6 year old child. Possibly younger because he never really was a child. He grew up with Ian Rider. Like it? Hate it? Bet you can't guess who Alex just ran into? I'll update when I get a chance! I still haven't read 3 of the books. I don't intend to stop writing this though. If you want to see a possible seen of Alex's year with them, send a request in your review and I'll type one up and put it in a series or something for you. If you're wondering why I keep updating so much... School is out and It is summer for me. That's the best explanation I have. I hope you liked this chapter!!**


	2. Embarrassment

**Silent Spy**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Two "Embarrassment"**

"Alex?" Alex's eyes lit up. It was Sabina Pleasure. Sabina, the girl he met when he had a job as Ball Boy from Crawley. The girl he had told he was a spy and had proved it only because she had been kidnapped and used against him. Sabina, his girlfriend who had been in America and the last time they had met, Jack had invited her to dinner for a night. He had told her everything up to Snake head before she had to leave again. That had been a year ago and he had not been in contact with her since.

"Sabina?" Alex asked incredulous.

"Alex! I've been looking for you!" Sabina stated happily, "I called your house but, I didn't get an answer and the answering machine was much different than before." Alex gave an ironic smile. Two months ago, Ben had decided to customize certain things, like the voice mail. It now stated 'If you are a salesman or saleswoman, we don't want what your selling. The Government? Go away. A friend? Leave whatever message and I'll see if I can be bothered to answer.' That had only been one of the many messages he had made. He changed it every week for the fun of it. Alex inwardly rolled his eyes at Ben's sense of humor.

"I've had a recent change in guardians." Alex said, hugging her. God he had missed her so much. Sabina wrapped her arms around him as well. Tom was standing there, looking at the girl in wonder. Alex grinned.

"How have you been Sab?" Alex asked. He was happy to see her. He had missed her so much.

"Dad has to do a few interviews in London and I decided to drop by and visit. I wanted to see my boyfriend after all," Sabina said happily, "I saw a nice American boy the other day. Not as cute as you of course. You've now ranked to a 9 though. What on earth have you been doing to yourself? Those muscles..."

"Again, a recent change in guardianship and a work out. What do I have to do to get a 10?" Alex said. He was grinning.

"Grow taller and older," She said pleasantly. Alex laughed. Sabina rolled her eyes before she grabbed him by the arm and the three were soon sitting under a tree.

"Am I ever going to be introduced to your other company?" Sabina drawled. Alex blushed slightly.

"Tom, this is Sabina Pleasure, my girlfriend. Sab, this is Tom Harris, my best friend." Alex said before he grinned. Sabina had her arms around his neck and was leaning against him. He put an arm around her and saw Tom looking at Alex in a small amount of disbelief, as if unable to comprehend that Alex had a girlfriend.

"So, about this change in guardians? Whatever happened to that girl, Jack?" Sabina asked curiously, recalling what Alex had told her. She regretted asking as she saw the teen's face twist to pain. There was silence for a minute.

"An accident happened... She well... she's six feet under." Alex said. He looked away before he felt Sabina's breath near his. Tom stood up and said that he would be back with three sodas. After getting what they wanted, he ran to the store to go get them. Way too awkward for him, Alex mused. He felt her breath getting close, and he turned. He could see the freckles on her cheeks and his brown eyes locked with her blue ones. Alex could see every detail of Sabina. He suddenly couldn't think. The depressing memories of Jack faded quickly. Sabina's face came closer and at that instant, he felt her lips brush up against his. The wet and hot feeling. It was mesmerizing and he was unable to think straight, or comprehend. The feeling was so exhilarating. Their lips were still connected and he felt her tongue in his mouth, and he had his own in hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he placed his around her waist, drawing them closer so much that they were chest touching chest. They moved in sync and Alex lost track of his own surroundings.

"Jeez, can you not do that in public Al?" The voice broke through their thoughts and Sabina and Alex immediately broke apart to see a grinning man. Alex groaned and flushed deeply to Sabina's confusion. Who was this man? Alex was as red as a tomato and the man looked deeply amused. The two teens were panting slightly, having not bothered breathing through that ordeal.

"You know I asked you to come home before dark hit kiddo," The man said after a minute or two. Indeed, the streetlights were brightly lit and the sun had gone down. Wow... they had been like that for so long. Tom finally appeared into view, carrying three sodas. He stopped as he spotted the man. Sabina was puzzled. Who was this man telling Alex that he had to be home before dark like some little boy?

"Ben," Tom said in surprise. He had called Fox, Ben, for awhile now. He referred to the others by their real names as well.

"Hello Tom," Ben said simply, "I see Alex and you forgot the time... or he didn't tell you I told him to come home before dark. Either way I know the reason why he got... distracted," Ben shot the teen an amused look as he saw Alex not meeting his eyes, too embarrassed to do so. Ben honestly had been taken by complete surprise to see his ward out here, in public, snogging a girl. Who wouldn't be surprised? Especially if you were a man who had trained the kid for 10 days, making his life hell, saw him again in Snake head as a spy, saw said teenage spy save the world, find that same teenager as a boy, find out he had been shot, raised the teen up for a year as a little boy, and had effectively seen Alex's weak side. He had not seen Alex's love life before and this was new.

"Sab, this is one of my loving guardians," Alex said sarcastically, "and the agent I told you about from Snake head, Ben Daniels." Ben shot Alex an amused -and puzzled- look. Alex had told this girl about his missions? That he was a spy?

"Also Alex's adopted father," Ben added happily. He was too amused by the situation. Sabina understood Alex's embarrassment now. The man was Fox, from the training Alex had to go through at SAS. This man was the MI6 agent with Alex during that dangerous Snake head mission. Said man was also Alex's father now and had just caught his adopted son making out with a girl he did not know. Sabina's own cheeks reddened. What a way to get introduced to Alex's new "guardian". She had been so happy to see Alex again, she had not really thought about her own actions, nor had she been aware of anyone around her.

Ben looked at his watch.

"I suggest we head back now. Eric very much wants to do his daily check up on your health. You did do rather straining work today after all. You're welcome to join us... I don't believe I was ever told your name," Ben stated, looking at Sabina. He had to admit she was very pretty.

"Sabina. Sabina Pleasure." Sabina said.

"Sabina, and Tom." Ben said. He pulled Alex to his feet and Alex helped Sabina. He offered her a smile which was returned and they followed Ben down the street and back to Alex's house. Sabina could already see there was something about Alex. Even the Chelsea House was different. There was a lone soccer ball outside the house and the grass was more trimmed and neater. In the window, she could see the shadow of three others with the light. Now, her curiosity was peaked.

"So, what exactly did Ben catch you at?" Tom whispered to Alex. Sabina overheard.

"Just a little welcoming gift," Alex murmured. Sabina almost giggled at the choice of words but, refrained from such. Ben opened the door and allowed Alex, Tom, and Sabina in first before entering himself and closing the door. Sabina noticed the living room where two men were battling it out with two long sticks. That was just odd... Another man was stalking right towards Alex.

"Alex Rider! You wer- hello." Snake had been about to start lecturing Alex when he had spotted Sabina.

"This is Sabina Pleasure, Alex's friend."

"Actually his girlfriend," Tom couldn't help but add. It seemed after a year of being with a Minny Alex had allowed him to relax around the SAS soldiers.

"Girlfriend?" Wolf asked, his eyebrows raised. Alex mumbled something about nosy adults and Snake shot him a look that shut him up. It was the 'You-Better-Behave-Before-I-Ground-Your-Sorry-Arse" Look. In Snake's case -or any other SAS soldier's case- it was also a 'I'm going to make you regret what you are about to do if you do it' kind of look. Last time Alex had seen it, he had ended up doing 50 push ups and 50 curl ups until he couldn't move. That, and a 2 hour time out. Honestly, just because he had let Abby into the house after he and his beloved dog had played outside in the mud.

"Why don't they entertain your friend and girlfriend while I give you that check up," Snake said sternly. Alex hung his head and told Tom and Sabina that he'd be right back as Snake pulled him upstairs by his elbow. They entered Alex's bathroom and Alex propped himself up on the sink counter. He pulled his T-shirt off and allowed Snake to examine the wound. Abby trotted into the bathroom and Alex was surprised he was just now seeing her. She had probably been in the backyard while he was asleep this morning, and left out there until now. Abby whined and nudged his foot.

"I thought it would have gotten better after a year. It seems the antidote made it worse," Snake sighed as he saw the red scar. The bullet wound that had been the price for finding out his parents lives and about Scorpia. Alex never told them much about his old missions, or why he had been shot outside MI6 headquarters. He never told Snake he had been sent into space. He never told them about Skeleton Key either. Only Point Blanc and Snake head did they know. They knew he had been on 7 missions total. Well three official missions anyways (They didn't know that). They did not know that his father had been apart of Scorpia as a double agent.

Alex shrugged as Snake applied ointment to the other various scars on his body. He then checked over Alex's legs (To his embarrassment as always) before he allowed Alex to tug his shirt back on and join the others in the living room. Abby escaped to Alex's room to sleep. He entered to find Tom and Sabina sitting with... oh no. Oh God no...

"Alex! You never told me you liked chocolate so much," Sabina giggled. Alex's cheeks heated very much so. His two friends were looking at the blasted photo albums that K-Unit had put together a week or so ago of his year with them. Every photo had him in it doing something, either alone or with someone. There was one where Ashley Anderson had kissed him on the cheek and Alex's cheeks were reddened in embarrassment. Sabina was currently looking at the photo of when Eagle had tried making a chocolate cake the few days before his 15th birthday. Alex had walked in right as the cake exploded, and most of it landed on the boy. He had been covered from head to toe in the substance. Sabina was laughing at most of the pictures. Alex glared at his four guardians as he sat down next to them. Tom was grinning at some of the pictures.

"Don't worry, I already know about what happened to you this year," Sabina said at Alex's worry look as they turned to a picture of Tom and him. Alex nodded, making his face turn crimson. K-Unit was so going to pay for this...

"That's adorable!!" Sabina cooed. She gave Alex a kiss to his cheek as they viewed a picture of Alex Rider, the size of a five year old still, asleep on the couch. Alex remembered that day. They had taken him to the community pool and effectively wore him out to the point that when he got home, he had passed out on the couch watching a silly TV show. He was still in his bear patterned swim trunks with the stuffed bear wrapped in one arm, his thumb in his mouth, and he was somewhat curled into a ball. Alex was glad those stupid thumb sucking days were over and he was thankful he never did that kind of thing consciously.

Sabina and Tom took pleasure in looking through the scrapbook before Eagle evilly produced the real Alex Rider. Alex was mortified. That album had been hidden in Ian's office. Jack had been paid by Ian to get as many pictures of his nephew as possible for him. She had made the scrapbook a year before Ian died. It had been given to him during Christmas and Ian had claimed that he'd keep it from Alex's reach since even then, the teen tried to destroy it. The album made by Jack had pictures since when Alex was born to the time he was 13. Ian had taken so many pictures of Alex with out him knowing. Sentimental guy, Alex mused wryly.

"You are going to pay for this." Alex growled. Tom took the album and opened it. K-Unit gathered around, considering they hadn't known Eagle found that. Eagle hadn't even taken a look, wanting to see Cub's reactions. The first page was not what they expected. The first page had Alex's birth certificate on it and next to it was a picture of...

"That's your mum, isn't it?" Tom asked, looking at the picture of a woman in the hospital bed, holding a tiny baby boy in her arms, wrapped in a blue silk blanket. She was smiling at Alex. The teen stared. He had never seen the album but, knew Jack had put enough pictures in there to write a biography.

"Yeah..." Alex said quietly. Tom turned the page and Alex couldn't look away. He was probably six months, a tiny boy. He was lying in his crib on his back, his arms lying innocently by his head. He was dressed in blue pajamas and his mother and father were leaning against the rails. His father was resting the back of his hand on Alex's cheek. They looked so relaxed... There was a letter next to it that apparently came from Ash.

_Hey John,_

_Grats on the new brat you get to have. How's Helen? Hope you don't suffer sleep deprivation from the little rascal you two created. I'll get to meet him at his christening, right?_

_From,_

_Ash._

It was very brief and before Ash was named Alex's godfather. Alex swallowed somewhat. It was painful to think about Ash and his family. Yet he continued as he looked at the other page. Dozens of small pictures littered that page with Alex's first year of life. Tom turned the page. It was quiet, everyone viewing the pictures. Alex didn't know why he didn't stop them from looking at his personal life.

The next page was Ian Rider sitting on the floor in front of a 15 month old baby according to the captions. Alex was sitting in front of the man and his hand was on a block. The page next to it had dozens of the two year old Alex with Ian. There was a caption left in Ian's own handwriting, most likely having been added when he was in possession of the album.

_Alex and Me - Taken by Tulip._

Alex froze. Tulip Jones? She had been with Ian and him for the first few years of his life then? Alex ignored his friends' worried gazes and he turned the page himself. Now he was curious what the album held. They passed through Alex's life. There were pictures of Alex learning karate, going skydiving, kyaking, fishing, swimming, and many other things. There were pictures of Jack and him, Ian and Jack, Alex and Ian. So many pictures of a life he could never have again.

Ian was gone. Jack was gone. Ash, His dad, and His mum were all gone. Alex looked away from everyone as he felt his own teenage emotions consume him.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up to see Ben.

"I think you should rest for the day." Ben said quietly. Alex nodded and turned back to Sabina who was looking at him in concern. Tom left with a cheerful goodbye and a joke or two to cheer him up. Soon, Sabina's parents came to pick her up. They talked with Ben while Alex had a moment alone with Sabina.

"I'm sorry about all this." Alex said quietly. Sabina smiled and her lips brushed against his.

"I'm sorry that you've had to deal with so much, after everything you've told me. Goodbye Alex. I'll see you when I can. Try not to have another James Bond moment, You are much cuter than him," Sabina said softly. Alex hugged her and they shared one last kiss before she left. Alex sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. Another amazing thing was that his hair was longer than before, a little ways past his chin. It was somewhat wild and a darker blond from all the temporarily dying that he had gone through.

"So Cub," Eagle began, "Have you ever had the talk?"

Alex whirled around and stared at Eagle in horror. What on earth...?

"Eagle!" Ben exclaimed, "I don't think we need you to muddle that kind of thing up for him."

"Ignoring the lunatic," Snake coughed, "Any problems while you were out?"

"Nope." Alex said simply after he fought his rising blush.

"So... have you?" Eagle asked after a moment. Alex did not meet his eyes.

"Speaking of which, what was Sabina doing with you? I thought you were only meeting with Tom. I didn't expect to see you doing that kind of thing under a tree," Ben said.

"Doing... what?" Snake questioned.

"Making ou-" Ben was cut off by Alex throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm taking your embarrassment as a sign that you've never had The Talk." Eagle said. Wolf was sitting there, reading a book.

"Now you see. When a man and woman love each other very much -" Eagle was cut short by Alex kicking him. Hard. In the shin.

"OW!!!" Eagle yelled. Alex said nothing. He huffed at them.

"Someone is moody," Wolf murmured into his book.

Alex glared and turned, effectively stomping out of the room. He slammed his door shut and did not see the disbelief on the soldiers' faces.

"I think we just had a very moody teenage fit," Eagle declared, rubbing his shin. Snake threw a throw pillow at him.

After shutting the door, Alex turned and sat on his bed. It _was_ a pretty exhausting day for him. He had woken up as a six-year-old kid and was going to sleep as a 15-year-old. Alex yawned before he pulled open his dresser and grabbed a pair of his pajamas pants. He put them on and noticed he was somewhat taller than before, seeing as these were clothes from before the drug, and they were above his ankles. Alex pulled off the shirt before a mirror caught his attention. He was different. Even the way he held himself. His brown eyes were possibly lighter than they were when he was in Australia. His blond long hair went in different directions and he still had his handsome facial structures. His chest was covered in scars and the bullet wound stood there above his heart, as if mocking him. Alex looked away and climbed into bed. The feeling of his covers was very comfortable and Alex fell asleep with in seconds. He had no nightmares and dreamed of nothing for the first time in awhile. He was blissfully unaware of everything around him as he slept.

Ben Daniels peaked into the room to find his charge asleep. He smiled and walked in silently. Standing by Alex's bedside, He ran a hand through Alex's hair and tucked the teen in more.

"Goodnight Alex," Ben whispered. Something Alex hadn't really known was that Ben had done this every night since the nightmares had started. He was aware of the times Snake and Ben were there, just not aware that Ben checked up on him even with out his nightmares. Even Ben didn't comprehend why he did this. He felt drawn to his adopted son, his surrogate little brother. Alex had been through so much in his fifteen years. He only knew that Alex's parents died when the boy was one in a plane crash. He knew Ian Rider took him in from 2 to 14, when he died in a car crash. Jack had raised him from 6 to 14 and a half where she died caught in the cross fire. The boy had been alone. Ben still didn't even know how much more he had gone through. He just knew that he would be there for Alex when he could. Alex was his son now.

For now, Alex Rider was safe and a teenager again. Abby was asleep at the edge of the bed and Ben gave her a stroke. Abby was very protective of Alex and she was very clever. She seemed to already know that Alex was really a teenager. He had left her outside and while Alex was at the park, he had put a picture of the little Alex and a picture of teen Alex in front of her. Abby had sniffed at them before it seemed she reached a conclusion of her own, automatically knowing her small master was older. Ben went downstairs and discovered the phone ringing. Sighing, he picked it up. He was surprised as he heard who it was.

"Hey Ben! I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over tomorrow for lunch or Dinner?" the other voice requested.

"Sure, We'll come over tomorrow for lunch." Ben agreed. They talked a little while longer. He could hear the person on the other end laughing at something and they said goodbyes. Ben smiled and hung up before frowning. He wondered how tomorrow would go now...

Ben entered the living room.

"I have something planned for us tomorrow," Ben began to tell them.

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Good News! I read ALL the books finally. I was going crazy with it as I read all 7 in less than 4 days. I'm a maniac probably. Summer helps. Alex needed to see Sabina. I was going through my own photo albums the other day and wanted a scene with that. Again; If you want a scene done of Alex and K-Unit during the year that I skipped, put it in your reviews and I'll write it and put your name on the beginning of the chapter to show who requested it. I hope you liked this Chapter! The talk is similar to amitai once again. I just happen to have a lot of ideas I like to use and a lot of ideas I like from her stories.  
**


	3. Back In Shape

**Silent Spy**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Three "Back In Shape"**

Alex yawned as he got up from bed and walked to the shower. He was thrilled to be able to reach everything again. Alex turned the hot faucet on and let the water splash against his bare body. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out, looking at himself in the mirror. He grinned at the muscles on his body and quickly brushed his teeth and went to his room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt before putting his hoodie on and running down the stairs barefooted.

"Morning Eagle!" Alex said, running to the fridge and pulling out a pan and the carton of eggs. He set them on the pan on the stove and began to crack the eggs. A year ago, he probably would have never run to the kitchen, said hi to Eagle, or be cooking eggs barefooted and relaxed. It was probably spending every possible moment this past year being in the presence of K-Unit that had turned him this way. They had all seen his weak points, so Alex guessed it was only natural he had so much trust in them.

"What's with the energy Cub?" Eagle asked. After helping raise the kid up for a year, they had taken the Brecon Beacons Codename for Alex and somewhat turned it into his nickname.

"Dunno," was all Alex said with a shrug, as he popped the eggs and slid them on a plate. He added salt and pepper and slid into his seat to eat. Fox walked in, straightening his shirt, and noticed Alex and Eagle. He didn't say anything, simply making himself a cup of coffee for the day. Alex wondered if he could get away with drinking some. Probably not, even though he was 15. These guys had seen him as a little kid, so they probably wouldn't be able to slip from some of their habits just yet. Alex took a bit of his egg and watched as Wolf came in, grumpy as ever, pouring himself a cup of coffee as well. Snake was in the living room, Alex could see the hand that held the paper from where he sat.

"The Sergeant is coming over here... He wants to say something," Wolf murmured as he took a sip. There was a moment of quiet thoughtfulness when Alex nodded, wondering what it could be about. It had been only four days since he had returned to normal. In that time, Sabina had managed to find out, Tom had seen him again, and Fox had made them all visit one of his old college buddies who he had kept in touch with even before joining SAS. His name was Connor Knight and everything about him was completely ironic with Alex. First off, he was married. That didn't seem like a problem but, he was married to a woman named Tamara. Tamara Knight. Tamara was 25 years old and married to Connor since she was 19. That was pretty young. Tamara had been ecstatic to see Alex, asking him if he was well ever since the Ark Angel mission. Connor and K-Unit had looked at the pair curiously but, Alex had escaped the subject with a distraction. That very distraction turned out to be that Tamara had been pregnant when she was 19. She had a daughter. A girl named Lily who was now 6. Again, that was completely normal, but it just so happened to be Lily Knight, one of Ashley's class mates at daycare. Alex had met little Lily when he was there with Ashley.

That visit had been somewhat odd for Alex. Very, very odd. He had been happy to see Tamara again, to know that she was alright after she had gotten shot. He had a somewhat hard time pretending not to know Lily though. Fox had explained that Alex was his 15-year-old adopted son and K-Unit was there for protection reasons. Of course, the fact that he was a spy was out of the bag once Tamara spotted him. The Ark Angel project was marked classified by Alex before she had a chance to say anything. When Fox had asked about it, he had immediately said that it was just a little information catching assignment. Tamara had scowled and he just shrugged. She knew he went into space. She knew he saved Washington. They didn't and Alex planned to keep it that way for as long as he could. Tamara understood and left the topic at that.

The past week had been almost quiet and very different for Alex. He had been happy to not have to be watched every waking moment, or suffer Eagle's tormenting once again. Alex finished his breakfast and was about to get up and wash them when Ben swiped them up and did so himself. Alex looked at him curiously but, Ben waved it off with a grin. Alex ran upstairs, ignoring Snake's usual comments to not run, and made it to his room. He relaxed himself as he sat at his desk and fetched a piece of sketch paper and a drawing pencil. He thought for a moment and began to draw. Little lines and dots soon became a shape and then a figure. One thing Alex had discovered was that he had a natural ability for drawing. It was something that helped somewhat sooth him. It was calming and kept Alex occupied.

"Alex!" Fox's voice called from downstairs. Alex immediately stopped and hurried downstairs to see the Sergeant. The man was around 77 inches high. He radiated with a commanding aura and he was very firm in what he did. Training. When Alex had been the little 5-year-old boy, he had been somewhat friendly and different. Even now, he looked at Alex differently than he did to his soldiers. That unknown emotion in his eyes and the small twitch of his lips when Alex managed to trick one of the units into doing things while he had been there for visits.

"Cub." Sergeant said in way of greeting. Alex nodded his head to the man.

"Sir." Alex said back politely.

"I was _requested_," the term was used loosely, "by MI6 to retrain you."

"Retrain me? For what?" Alex asked in confusion, though he already had an idea. He did not want to think it was that though.

"Another assignment of theirs." Alex was ready to explode in his own fit of anger. They had promised to leave him alone! Alex paused and looked suddenly tired. Of course, it was foolish to believe anyone would hold such promises. Especially to one Alex Rider. Alex didn't know how to react after he thought of that.

"In other words, they want to send you to Brecon Beacons for training." The Sergeant sighed in irritation. Most likely at Alan Blunt.

"How long, sir?" Snake asked.

"A month or so this time. K-Unit is to report back to camp with him for training. You will remain with him for the time that he is there." The Sergeant explained.

"Meaning, K-Unit as in; Panther, Wolf, Snake, and Eagle." Fox sighed. He had known about this and chose not to say a word about it. He had wished it wasn't true really. The man nodded.

"I was told you will be sent there for a few days at a time to tutor Cub before he returns to his schooling after the assignment." The Sergeant spoke. It was quiet and after that, the man excused himself and left. Alex sat down on the staircase steps and sighed. While one part of him wanted to scream and throw a fit like a few times during the year, the other part of him knew that it was inevitable. He suddenly wished he was six again and being able to play around instead of worrying about spying. Alan had not used Alex for a year now, knowing it wasn't wise to send a small child out on a mission. Alex couldn't exactly do a lot of things in the body of a 5-year-old really.

"I'll be outside," Alex murmured, standing up and walking to the backyard. He opened the door and Abby came running down the stairs and trailed after him. Alex sat down on the swing that Wolf had built for him a few months ago. He was lost in thought and failed to noticed his guardian and his unit in the kitchen, watching him and talking.

"I'm wondering if everything will go already," Ben sighed.

"The question is; Do we tell Panther?" Wolf said quietly. K-Unit and Ben looked at each other.

Later towards nightfall was spent with Alex packing his duffel bag. He was now wearing a pair of loose jeans, a gray T-shirt, a black hoodie, and his trainers as he jogged down the stairs, the duffel bag slung from his shoulder. Wolf was wearing a pair of black jeans and a muscle shirt, his own bag on his shoulder. Eagle opted for loose slacks and a red hoodie that had (ironically) an eagle on the front. Snake was now wearing casual trousers and a nice green shirt. His own bag was across from one shoulder and the bag hung opposite of it, the strap across Snake's stomach. Ben had on jeans and a regular blue T-shirt that had a particularly random shape on the front. He had no bag with him considering he was only driving them to Brecon Beacons and taking the car back to the house. All in all, they made a rather odd bunch.

"Ready?" Ben questioned, looking at his charge. Alex nodded and followed them to the car. He was still cringing at the thought of returning to that hell hole as a new recruit once more. At least now, K-Unit had gotten to know him more. Alex seated himself in the on the end seat so that he could look out the window and sighed, leaning his head on the window, and watching as the scenery changed. He gave the tiniest of sighs that was seen by Snake and Ben who were sitting in the back with him.

"Hey Cub, what's wrong?" Ben asked, looking at Alex in concern. Alex inclined his head slightly towards him.

"Last time I was there, I was a little kid tormenting the soldiers. Before that? I was in a whirlwind of hell." Alex said softly. Ben ran a hand through his hair and didn't say anything. What could he say? He simply placed a hand on Alex's arms and rubbed his fingers against his adopted son's wrist. Alex seemed to relax at Ben's touch and that made Ben smile.

It was hours later before they reached Wales. It was the middle of the night and soldiers were up and retiring to bed now from a long training. Ben parked the car off to the side of the road and Alex was the first to get out. Some soldiers spotted Alex and wondered what he was doing here with K-Unit instead of the little kid that was usually with them. They were too tired to ask and Alex ignored them and followed Wolf and the others to the Sergeant's office. Wolf knocked and after a quick "Enter", they found themselves in his office.

"Right..." Sergeant began, "Cub, you'll be with Wolf, Eagle, and Snake in your previous hut. A fifth bed has been added. I have word from the MI6 heads that Fox will return here next week to tutor you for a few days. Panther is already here." Alex nodded and they quickly left after Sergeant handed Wolf a large file and gave the rest of them their schedules. Alex walked casually towards the hut with K-Unit further behind him. He reached the hut and opened the door to see Panther lounging about on one of the bed's farthest from the door. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Who're you?" Panther asked. He sat up from his spot and looked at the strange teenage boy in front of him. K-Unit entered behind the kid and Panther studied him for a second. The boy had blond hair and brown eyes. He looked like...

"Alex?" Panther said, his eyes lighting up in recognition but, also in wonder. Alex nodded and Panther found himself looking at the teenager in amazement. It couldn't be...

"But, the Alex I know is a 6 year old little boy," Panther said cautiously.

"Allow me to explain..." Fox's voice came from the doorway, having been the last one to enter. Panther looked at him in confusion, "Alex was 14 years old and worked for MI6... He spent 10 days here for training before going on various missions for half a year. The last time, he got kidnapped and this... drug... was invented that robbed him of his teenage body and simply shrunk him to the size of a 5 year old..." Panther's eyes widen. A drug?

"So... the little kid I babysat and helped raise every now and then with you guys..." Panther said. Alex offered him a small smile. Panther shook his head, "Kid, you sure are a handful." That set them into peals of laughter. Alex placed his bag on the bed and pulled off his hoodie, leaving his T-shirt on. Fox walked over to him with a warm smile.

"You going to be alright here?" Fox asked him quietly, so only the two of them could hear. Wolf was sitting on his bed, flipping through the file he had. Eagle had opted to pester Snake who was unloading his medical kit. Alex looked at Ben and didn't like the fact that Ben wouldn't be with him for at least a week. Even though all four men contributed to "raising" him for the year, Ben was now his permanent guardian and was always there for him. Alex bit his cheek.

"I'll be okay here... I've still got K-Unit." Alex said, offering a tired smile. Fox laughed and gave Alex a quick one-armed hug. Alex's cheeks tinted a faint pink, still unsure about being hugged. The first time he had been hugged by one of them had been by Eagle a few days after his birthday and that was very awkward. The man had picked him up and squished him! Ever since then, every chance Eagle got, he picked Alex up just to do that.

"I'll see you guys next week," Fox said to K-Unit. Eagle was sure to glomp the man before Fox left. Alex sat down on the bed and looked at K-Unit. Panther was still looking at him.

"Man," He began with a wide grin, "I still can't believe this is the same little brat I babysat for almost a week. It's like one of those moments where I can actually get to say 'they grow up so fast'."

Alex blushed at Panther, knowing what he meant about the babysitting part. Panther had thought he was a little kid at the time and therefore the week that Panther had babysat him while K-Unit and Ben were away, was somewhat awkward for Alex. Alex shot Panther a look that clearly said 'Don't ever tell them or you die' which Panther just laughed it off. Alex yawned slightly and laid back on his bunk and shortly fell asleep to the inane chatter of Eagle, the humming of Snake, the growling of Wolf at Eagle, and Panther's snickers.

He didn't wake up until the very early morning, to his nightmares. He woke with a gasp and sat up in bed. He hadn't had one since a week before the antidote. This one was more intense. Snake had not awoken to it and Alex could think like he used to as a teenage spy.

He had been dreaming about Sarov again. The man had shot himself because Alex denied him to adopt him as his son. It had then warped to Cray and then Drevin. Rich guys who all saw something in him as something. Cray had been a true monster, with the video game. Alex still remembered the cruel way a man had died through the use of coins and a closed room. Alex shook his head and crept silently out of the hut and to the showers. He quickly showered and dressed in uniform. He walked back to the hut to see Snake already up with Panther and as usual... Eagle and Wolf were late in waking.

"They must have done something while we were all asleep," Alex said with a cheeky grin. Panther laughed, although not loudly, and Snake shot him an amused look.

"Cub, follow me." Snake said and Alex obeyed. They went back to K-Unit's showers and Snake quickly did a check up of Alex's injuries as always.

"Meds?"

"Took them before we left for here." Alex answered obediantly and as always. Snake had made him do this every single day and Alex learned to just listen to the mothering medic. When they finished, they walked back to the hut to see Wolf grumbling and quickly getting awake. K-Unit got ready and hurried to breakfast. Alex only snagged a bottled water and hung around outside and out of site. He didn't know that Snake and the others noticed and had saved him a sandwhich. He did find out when they came out and Wolf grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Don't skip meal kid," Wolf ordered, "you need the energy for training today."

"Yes sir." Alex murmured as he bit on the sandwhich lightly. That was Wolf's way of showing his "affection" towards Alex. Handle him roughly and then order him to treat his body better. He finished and they headed towards the open field first. One of the trainers was there and he quickly had them doing push ups and sit ups until they couldn't move. Next had been the assault course. His time had been 17 minutes and they had to do it one by one. When Alex finished, he was thankful he made it in 16 minutes, 30 seconds. The Trainer did run him to the ground for it though and by the time they got back to the cabin, Alex wanted to hurt someone. He felt sore all over and his bullet wound twinged slightly. Thanks to Wolf's constant torture lessons, Alex had been able to keep up. He crashed on the bed and looked at his teammates who were also resting somewhere in the room.

"I hate evaluations," Eagle panted, having sprinted for a mile because he had not finished one of the tests. Alex agreed with him and he rested his head on his arms while he lay on his stomach. Snake looked at Alex.

"It's good to know you were able to keep up though," Snake said lightly. Alex cracked a smile. Wolf went over to him and placed a hand over Alex's eyes.

"We've got the shooting practice tomorrow, so sleep Cub." Wolf said softly. Alex closed his eyes and his breath evened out. When Wolf removed his hand, he was fast asleep. Wolf's lips quirked upwards and he joined Snake by the wall. There had been a few times where Alex couldn't even sleep. One of the times, Wolf had done that to Alex and helped Snake ease Alex into sleep. After all, they had all seen Alex's weak points. His vulnerable state. They had seen Alex cry, sick, in pain, injured, happy, ecstatic, and they had seen that innocence of his come more and more as time went. They were glad they had been the ones to take care of Alex. When Alex had changed back, he held some of that innocent look. Not all of it, but at least they knew they hadn't done all that in vain. Wolf didn't know what to think. He knew he was... what one called protective of the kid. Who wouldn't? The kid was a teenage spy. No one deserved being almost killed so many times! Wolf went to sleep after everyone else and he was about to fall asleep when he heard the faint whimpering. Knowing the sound of Alex's nightmares from before, he immediately got up and went over to the boy's bed. Usually Snake had been there to calm the boy down and usually the boy was small enough to hold in their arms. Now? Wolf sighed and laid a hand on Alex's back, applying soft rubs to sooth the child in front of him. That was what Alex was. A child. A very intellectual and highly trained spy mind you but, a child all the same. Once Alex calmed, Wolf returned to sleep.

He was not up until next day. Alex had been dragged into the mess hall. He got his tray and was following K-Unit to a table when a soldier stepped in front of him.

"Who are you kid?" The man asked snidely. Alex did not say anything and that obviously angered the guy. He would have done more had Wolf called not out.

"Lynx! Leave Cub alone. He's obviously here to train with us," Wolf called.

"Cub? As in little Cub? The fifth member of K-Unit when Fox was here?" Lynx asked in wonder. Wolf nodded and drug Cub to the table, leaving the man. Alex was amused to know that the SAS soldiers talked about each other and had rumors just like school. He quickly ate and they suffered a long hike through the deadly paths. The five of them soon found themselves at the shooting range. First, Eagle shot at the targets in front of the trainer. He missed the center a few times and was angry at himself for missing but, his team offered assurances that he did excellent as always. Next up was Snake who was terrible at it but, he still managed it once to hit the middle. He seemed better at healing. Wolf was next and he did an okay job but looked more at ease running. Panther was the next up and he missed a few times. The last one was Cub. K-Unit was in the other room, watching through the glass as their fifth member walked out and began.

As Cub was entering the pit, the Sergeant came over to watch Cub's shooting. Cub did not noticed and the trainer asked him to reassemble the gun. Alex took a breath and as he did so, his Scorpia training came back to him with ease. Scorpia never forgets... Neither did Alex Rider-Daniels. Alex took his time to reassemble the gun and still completed it in under 2 minutes. The trainer was surprised and gave the bullets to Alex who took them and cleared his head of all thoughts. He relaxed himself. He was one with the gun. He was the gun. The gun was him. Alex brought the gun up and took no aim.

He fired.

One after the other, never stopping. When he ran out of bullets, he immediately loaded the next set and shot at the rest of them until he clicked empty. Alex set the gun down and took a look at the trainer as he pulled up the results.

Every single one of them.

Every single bull's eye.

The door from the safe area opened and Alex turned to see K-Unit and the Sergeant. He wondered how he was going to explain that.

"Cub..." The Sergeant warily began. Alex looked at the man.

**Author's Note: Don't kill me!!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long on updating. I was honestly exhausted and tired. Here's a fun little fact. Some of the stuff I write in here, is what actually happens in real life. Alex's tiredness from the training, that's what I am actualy feeling. (Rubbing sore muscles) I have a slavedriver for a mother, geez. I'll have somewhat a lesser time to write this considering I have work outs with her in the morning. I was trying to write this when I finished work outs but... I passed out. Surprised to see that Alex is back at Brecon Beacons? I'm also working on the extra scenes for people so I'll be taking longer than before. I KNOW none of you expected Connor Knight, or Tamara, or Lily. I had a fun time thinking him up. Sorry if I sound so hurried. I was. I kept trying to finish but, no time at all. Also if I didn't get it out, I was afraid I might have a lapse of time where I wouldn't update for a month. Saved myself! If anything sounds the same as someone else's story. I have a new notice... Why do you guys have to be so crazy about it? If it wasn't exactly like the other person's work (like word for word!) then I don't see a problem. Obviously this story Alex has a different reaction to the other things. All well... I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Added: **Wolfmonster - Thanks for pointing that out. A few grammatical errors have been fixed.


	4. Repeat

**Silent Spy**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Four "Repeat"**

Sometimes, even your best friend will hide something from you to keep you happy. Most of the time, your children lie to avoid punishment. Almost always, your parents lie to you to reassure you or protect you. This wasn't any of the three types of hidden truths that was given to the SAS soldiers though. For a long silent moment, they were staring at a fifteen-year-old boy who only looked at them back with no amount of guilt in him. Wolf, for one, was simply astounded that Alex could aim _that _well. During the year, they hadn't really gotten to know about Alex's missions. They had only gotten to know the boy and his childhood. For another thing, they _knew_ he didn't know how to shoot off a gun when he first met them.

"Cub... Where did you learn to shoot?" The Sergeant questioned with only a healthy amount of curiosity laced in his voice.

"Classified," Alex said simply. The Sergeant accepted that, disgruntled though. Wolf rolled his eyes at that one word. Alex had said that before to them when they asked him about a mission he did. The kid just believed that everything was classified concerning him. Maybe it had something to do with having only two people from his old life knowing that he was a spy. Alex sure had trust problems...

"Jeez Cub, I knew you were good but, that was just plain professional!" Eagle said in an impressed fashion. Trust Eagle to state that sort of thing at a time like this. The Sergeant dismissed them and Alex followed K-Unit to the cabin where Wolf pushed him on his bed with a stern look. Panther excused himself to finish up with something and that left him to the mercy of Snake, Wolf, and Eagle. Snake was looking at him thoughtfully, Wolf in apprehension, and Eagle in envy. Obviously it was Eagle who loved shooting the most and was jealous at how well his 15-year-old charge could shoot. His only concern seemed to be on challenging Alex to a shooting contest.

"So, you want to really tell us where you learned to shoot? You weren't able to do so before..." Wolf started. Alex shook his head. He couldn't tell K-Unit about Scorpia. About being an assassin. About almost shooting Mrs. Jones. Almost letting millions die and himself. They had come by how he got shot by the sniper but, Alex had not said who shot him. He had claimed it to be a possible enemy who had defeated in his seven missions, five at the time that it had happened.

"I learned on a few missions," Alex said, feeling ashamed for lying. Well... it wasn't fully lying. He did learn about shooting on his missions... He didn't like lying too much to K-Unit and Ben. Especially Ben. Wolf sighed and they decided to change the subject, after Wolf warned Alex he was going to tell Ben about his results. Alex simply nodded, feeling anxious. They headed out to the lake and began laps. Alex was pleased to know that he didn't lag behind his unit and was able to keep up easily enough. Ben had come by for a week only and had then left, to return when the month was over. There were some minor encounters such as Lynx repeatedly thinking that Alex didn't belong there. Alex always shrugged it off but, Wolf was a rather protective guy who made sure it was known that Alex wasn't just a kid. Alex was unaware of the little reports that Wolf and Snake gave to Ben each week and soon his time of training was ending.

Before Alex could even realize it, he was standing in front of Ben and the car. He looked at K-Unit in surprise as only he seemed to have his stuff packed.

"We're staying at Brecon Beacons for a longer time, so you'll be going back with Ben alone." Wolf said quietly. This took Alex by surprise. Alex and James stared at each other for a long minute before Alex nodded his head and he sat in the passenger's seat next to Ben as his adopted father started the car. Alex leaned back in his seat.

"Everything went well I take it?" Ben asked, his eyes on the road. Alex shrugged, not feeling up to saying anything. Ben didn't press for an evaluation and Alex continued to watch the scenery, dozing off until hours later, they at last made it back home. Ben shook Alex awake and Alex grabbed his duffel bag and opened the front door with Ben behind him.

"Alex, put your stuff away and meet me in the living room. I want to talk with you." Ben said softly. Alex nodded his head, curious, and did just that. As he sat in the living room, he absently pat an eager Abby on the back and scratched behind her ears, to the dog's pleasure.

"So, the others told me how well you did in training... especially the shooting range," Ben began as he entered the living room. Alex looked at him in surprise before he looked at anywhere but at his adopted father. Ben sighed and raked a hand through his own hair before he took a seat next to Alex on the couch.

"I picked it up in a few missions," Alex murmured, looking at the opposite side. Ben raised an eyebrow at the boy before he gently took Alex's chin and turned the teen's head to look at him. Abby trotted off to do heaven knows what.

"Alex." Ben started, "I realize that now that you are a teenager again and also a spy, we need to set a few... ground rules that we never even had when you were six."

"Like what?" Alex mumbled, his eyes downcast.

"Like you telling me about your seven missions for starters," Ben said gently. Alex didn't look up at him.

"It's classified," Alex muttered in an almost dark tone. Ben sighed.

"It's only classified if it compromises national secrecy. I just want to know what happened to you. I know you've seen death and have gotten injured, but I don't know specifically about that. Your gunshot wound, for example, is very vague. I only know you messed with terrorist. Which organization?" Ben asked. Alex was quiet and didn't say anything and Ben was just about to try again when Alex spoke.

"It was my fault."

"I'm sorry?" Ben said in confusion.

"So many people died because of me." Alex muttered darkly. He was recalling people like Sayle, Mr. Grin, Grief, Turner, Troy, Sarov, Cray, Antonio, Gregorovich, Rothman, Nigel, and Drevin including Jack along with so many others. Ben looked at Alex in apprehension. He prompted the boy to continue. Alex took a deep breath before he began to feel irritated and possibly angry. Ben had a sense of Deja Vu. Didn't he go through a similar break down with Alex? Oh, Ben mused dryly, the one where he announced that Alex was now his son. Yet, Alex never expressed how he felt about the missions. This time, it was different. Alex wasn't the small child that Ben could cuddle until he bursted until tears. This was a teenage spy Alex.

"Forget it," Alex said, standing up and turning to go to his room. Most likely to close himself up, Ben realized and he immediately stood up and grabbed Alex by the wrist. Alex turned to him in surprise.

"Don't let this matter hide away forever," Ben said, almost angrily. He was tired of how people had treated Alex. How Ian had raised this boy to keep it to himself. How Jack probably never realized how broken Alex was. How Alan Blunt used him so much.

"What if I want it to?" Alex retorted, his own temper getting to him. He was tired of being treated like a child! He was tired of being ordered around and only treated like an adult when it best suited the other side. He. Just. WANTED. OUT!

"What if I just want to be normal again? Maybe if I keep it to myself, then I can forget about it entirely! I am sick and TIRED OF BEING USED BEN. I HATE BEING WHO I AM. I HATE THAT I CAN'T EVER GO BACK TO NORMAL ANYWAY BECAUSE OF MY STUPID LIFE!!!! ALL BECAUSE MY DAD JUST HAD TO GET INVOLVED WITH SCORPIA AND GET HIMSELF KILLED BY MY OWN GODFATHER- ..." Alex had gone from his angry burst, to shouting, to suddenly pausing and stuttering as he realized what he had just blurted out. His eyes stung terribly, threatening to river tears down his cheeks and Alex struggled against the lock around his wrist that was Fox. Ben was standing there in surprise, looking at Alex with narrowed eyes which made Alex just want to get away from him. Ben only tightened his hold on Alex's hand.

"Scorpia," Ben said dangerously fuming, "that's the organization that shot you, isn't it?"

"N-No," Alex stuttered, seething at himself for giving it away. Ben's eyes flashed and he glared darkly at Alex.

"You're lying,"

"I'm not!" Alex defended, fuming.

"Don't lie to me Alex Rider-Daniels." Ben growled. Alex chose to glare back at him, cursing everything in his head. He was just so furious right now that he couldn't think straight! Stupid Ben Daniels. Stupid MI6 for doing this to him. Ben grabbed hold of Alex's other wrist and jerked Alex to look at him.

"You are quickly losing my trust in you and if you want me to ever have faith in you again, I suggest you explain to me what on earth John Rider did to involve you getting shot in front of MI6 headquarters. Now." Ben said in a low voice. Alex couldn't stop himself from scowling and he yanked back.

"Like you care! You're just like everyone else! You manipulate my feelings for your own desires. Well... I HATE YOU!!!" Alex shouted before he turned on his heel and ran upstairs, ignoring Abby who was alarmed at her two masters and their shouting. He snatched up his duffel bag and, hearing Ben's footsteps on the stairs, he opened his window and jumped out. From experience of his childhood, he managed to safely land on the thick branches, and he slid down the trunk and began running, ignoring the calling of his name. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just ran, letting his feet take him to where ever. God. He was so stupid. Why did he say those things to Ben? The man was only trying to comfort him and needed to know what had happened to involve his life changing as such. Alex felt his eyes sting again and blinked furiously. He would not cry anymore. He did enough of that this past year.

Alex did not hear Ben's urgent calls nor did he see Ben hanging out the window of his room, shouting for him.

Alex looked around to where he was and unbelievably found himself at the Royal and General Bank. With an impulse, he walked into the bank. The doors allowed access and he walked slowly towards the elevator where he could clearly see it. Not knowing what he was doing, he pressed the 12 and leaned back as he let the elevator take him up. A man stepped onto the lift around the third level. The man had about to press for the ground level when he spotted the teen.

"Alex?" A man said in surprise. Alex looked at him in surprise. It was Crawley.

"Well, this is a surprise. I had just been sent to fetch you from your house. I see I won't have to now." Crawley said cheerily, "I must say though, how did you know you were requested here?"

"I didn't," Alex admitted and he refused to elaborate. The pair made it to Alan Blunt's office and Crawley held the door open for him.

"I must say that was quick," Blunt said with a raised eyebrow. Alex shrugged and took a seat.

"I was already here." Alex said. Mrs. Jones was sucking on a peppermint. The usual... Alex took an almost shuddering breath and sagged into the chair. The fight with Ben was threatening to catch up with him again but, Alex stomped it down and decided he'd rather be on whatever mission than handle his feelings right now.

"So, what mission are you sending me on?" Alex said, emotionless. Alan paused in looking at his files before clearing his throat.

"A year and a few months ago, as you recall, you were kidnapped by a mysterious and unknown group. Suffering torture and experiments that left you weak and miraculously shrunk to the size of a five-year-old boy. The man who was killed and the inventor of the drug, Dr. Circe, left notes at the hide out that you were rescued you in. The drug is called APTX 4869. Apop is greek for 'fall from' and toxin is the English word for poison. The drug's original purpose was to attack the cells and kill them but, they instead shrunk the body. You were the only test subject for this drug according to his notes. The 4869 in APTX 4869 stands for 'shiyaroku", 4 = shi, 8 = ya (Pronounced as hachi but there are many ways to say 8), 6 = ro (Short for roku) and 9 which is ku (or kyu). Shiyaroku is the Japanese way to say 'Sherlock'. Apparently, Dr. Circe was supposed to create a killing drug for the organization. He was killed in the crossfire of your rescue. We have located information on this supposed organization." Alan explained until Mrs. Jones finally took over.

"They call themselves The Black Organization, which a group who focus on mainly computer programs and inventing death drugs. They use alcohol names for code names and are almost similar to Scorpia, except they only deal with deaths and programs. We believe they are trying to create a virus and do something similar to Sayle. We need you to investigate."

"Luckily they own a large computer company that is having a tour soon for teenagers. Mostly to try and scout of potential talent. You leave immediately, seeing as you even have a packed bag..." Alan Blunt said simply, eying the duffel bag and a very tiny amount of interest. He did not question Alex though. Alan looked at Alex who looked thoughtful. He wanted to refuse this mission, not wanting to deal with those who ruined him, when images of Ben came to mind. They were still fighting and Alex had no desire to return to that just yet.

"I'll do it," Alex said simply.

"Excellent," Alan Blunt said almost pleasantly, having not expected Alex to accept so easily or quickly. Alex had accepted what he was about to do. Alan Blunt sent him towards Smithers' office without a second thought. Mrs. Jones looked curious about where Ben Daniels was but, chose not to inquire about it. A thought crossed Alex's mind as he stood and walked towards Smithers' office.

_Would he be leaving Ben for good, on such bad terms like this? _The thought made Alex uneasy. He shook his head at the depressing thought. He kept his mind off of it and focused on the task at hand. For now...

He had a mission to complete now.

**Author's Note: Again, I MUST remind you all this; I DO NOT HAVE A BETA. So of course I'll have grammar errors. I'm an american teenage girl. What more could you request of me? The shooting range was essential for K-Unit finding out about Alex's missions and I tried to keep it from being a repeat of other stories. I'm constantly tired from the "Slave-driver" mother of mine and her work outs. Though I already lost weight and my stomach is tightening. Ran a mile a day. That's fun to me... Anyways! Yes, Alex has now started so much at Brecon Beacons and he shall be leaving again. I'm too lazy to write the ENTIRE MONTH out for Alex's training. I'll run out of ideas! So naturally, I skipped ahead. This is a little tricky. I also needed to get Ben-Alex fighting before his mission. My muse was jumping at me and I was having a lot of trouble writing this. I know most of you will seriously murder me on the spot for leaving this cliff hanger AND letting Ben and Alex's fight happen. To torture you all.**

**Will Ben ever get to see Alex again? Hehe. Only I, the writer, know what will happen. I can assure you K-Unit will be seen again! Oh god, yes it is true. It is ALMOST like a Detective Conan cross over, isn't it? I just wanted to use their evil guys though... I am not sticking to japanese. Sorry. Oh and I'm wondering if I REALLY should write about some boring old long mission for next chapter or just skip to the action part? I know this chapter was short. This was a terrible thing for me to write but, its neccary in what is taking place now. Again, sorry for the long await in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though!  
**


	5. Riding Rider

**Silent Spy**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Five "Riding Rider"**

_"Gin," Alex said through gritted teeth. The name of the leader of this vile organization. His partner, Vodka, was standing next to the man. Both adorned in black overcoats and slacks, a gun each pointed towards the injured fifteen-year-old. He backed away as the two men in front of him advanced towards him. He had to get out of here and fast. Alex vaguely noticed that he was on the ledge of the building of such a tall company. Alex could see no other option as he heard the helicopters fly towards them, the Black Organization ready to shoot him down at any moment now. He had to leave. If he didn't, he'd be dead. He had already gotten the information to MI6 with one of Smithers gadgets and when he was caught, it was all up to Alex to get himself out. No one would come for him (or so he though). Alex turned and jumped off the 3 story building. He was falling for a long time, not knowing what would happen to him. His last thought as he hit something soft yet hard was that he regretted doing this...  
_

There was silence. Pure silence. There was no comfort or awkwardness or even menacing anger in this kind of silence that surrounded Ben Daniels. Only guilt and grief swarmed the now 26-year-old man. The man, the adopted father of Alex Rider, was currently sitting on a chair, next to his son who lay in what could only be... a hospital bed. Ben's cheeks were wet, eyes red, fists clenched, teeth gritted, and his elbows propped up on his knees. He had his hands in his head (even though they were balled up) and was letting tears river down his face as he whispered about that night they argued, wondering if he'd get to see his son awake once more. Even though Alex was not dead, he felt that this would have never happened if he had not yelled at the boy. Alex had been in a coma for the past three days. What if he never awoke?

Ben couldn't believe what had happened. The words "I HATE YOU" repeatedly echoed in his mind since that night, a month ago. When Alex had run from the room, Ben had stood there for a minute too late before he realized what Alex was doing and he ran up the stairs. He had yanked open the bedroom door the same moment that Alex jumped out the window, to Ben's horror. He had expected Alex to lay on his bed and sulk. Not this. Then again... this was a teenager and not a small boy anymore... He had raced to the window and breathed in relief as Alex rolled to the ground safely which was short lived as he realized what was happening and began shouting for his son when the boy started running, a duffel bag around his shoulders, his feet flopping against the wet pavement as rain pelted the earth at that hour of the day. It had been raining that day...

"ALEX!!!" Ben had yelled as loud as he could in vain. He slid to his knees in mild shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. It was hours later until the home phone was ringing repeatedly. Standing up and making his way downstairs, he picked it up with a faint hello.

"Ben? What's wrong? You don't sound too good." It was Snake.

"He's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault," Ben released a shaky breath as he said this.

"Whose gone!?" Wolf demanded. He probably heard and grabbed the phone from Snake. Typical...

"Alex," Ben choked out, "we got into a fight and he ran away. It's all my fault. All my fault..." Saying those words out loud made Ben break down, dropping the phone and landing on the floor, he began to growl with his own self-hate and yelled at himself for being so stupid as to push the boy like that.

He did nothing but wait since then. He went to work with a depressed state, making his co-workers worry. He barely ate and slept in Alex's room, hoping the boy would come back. K-Unit had left on a mission sometime during that month so Ben was alone. Ben had began feeling numb that month, not even realizing his birthday had past, and Kayla had been over to check up on him because of it. Because she always celebrated his birthday with him. They were friends since college, friends since high school even. He had let it slip that Allen was Alex Rider a week before and that the teenager was now his adopted son. Kayla had been oddly comforting to him and before Ben even realized it, he and Kayla saw each other everyday over that long and horrible month that his son was missing.

That is, until that blasted call came. Ben had been reading a book when the phone rang. In his eager to think it was Alex, he picked it up.

"Hello? Alex!?"

The call was from Crawley who told him to come down to St. Dominics. Alex was there. Ben had gone alone and Mrs. Jones was there who had looked at him with something akin to a grimace. She had proceeded to tell Ben that Alex had been on a mission during that entire month, having found out that Ben hadn't even known that Alex was with MI6 when he took off. He hadn't even guessed that Alex would do that. He had called his girlfriend and best friend. Sabina and Tom had both told him that Alex was not with him. They hadn't seen him once.

Ben had gone to Alex's hospital room and the sight had blown the breath from him. His fifteen-year-old son was lying in the bed, pale as his sheets, breathing (thank god for that) although shallow, and there were multiple bruises and cuts along his arms and legs. His torso could be seen, boldly displaying the bruised bullet wound. So many scars...

"It had to be restitched." Mrs. Jones sighed. She left Ben in there who had sat there for three days straight (not 72 hours exactly... there were breaks.)

Not once leaving Alex's side. K-Unit was still away and wouldn't be back until sometime later.

So he waited. Three mornings, three afternoons, and three nights flew by him. Kayla had stopped by to make sure he ate but, other than that, he never left.

For irony's sake, it was raining today too. Just as much as it had been that day... Ben was holding Alex's old bear that he had brought here as he looked out the window. He had brought it for his own comfort and possibly something familiar with Alex now. He didn't remember the reason really... He was in a dazed state right now. Therefore he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until it happened.

"Ben...?" Alex's hoarse voice called out. Ben snapped his attention and shakily breathed in relief to see that his son was awake and now sitting up.

"Alex. Oh god Alex, you scared me so much." Ben choked out. He stood up and knelt down next to the bed. Alex looked at Ben in puzzlement as to why he was reacting like this before comprehension dawned on him. He had forgotten about the fight they had.

"I'm sorry for yelling and running off." Alex murmured, eyes downcast. Ben gave Alex a weak smile, taking the boy's chin and lifting it to look at Ben. Alex saw Ben's fear in his eyes. His fear of losing his son.

"I'm sorry for trying to force you to say things you didn't want to. I was so worried about you kiddo," Ben whispered. Alex's eyes flashed with surprise and they stared at each other for a long time before, what seemed like an eternity later, Alex bit his lower lip before he had his arms around Ben who sat down on the bed and pulled Alex to his lap, hugging the boy back. His eyes stung horribly, his throat stuck, his chest constricting before tears leaked out of his eyes and Alex began to shake. He was horrified how he thought he was going to die and not get to apologize to Ben. He didn't hate the man. That was a lie in his anger. A sappy moment indeed but, Ben couldn't help but rub the boy's back and whisper comforting words like he used to. Alex buried his head into Ben's teal shirt, grasping a fistful of it as well. He was just so _relieved_ to see Alex was safe with him again.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again and I was scared so much because the last time I saw you was while in a fight." Ben murmured. Alex didn't respond. At that moment, he simply basked in the warmth and comfort that his father brought about. He understood what Ben meant. He had been afraid he was going to die, when he jumped, and be leaving Ben on bad terms such as that one. In fact, Alex couldn't remember what had happened after he jumped. He had blacked out and woke once while being transported somewhere. He had debriefed to Mrs. Jones before he slipped into a coma from the stress of the mission, his fight, everything. Then he woke up here... Alex laid his head on Ben's shoulder, relishing in the moment. Perhaps it was at that moment that Alex realized how much the man cared about him. Perhaps it was in desperation to finally be free of so much tension and so many secrets. Whatever it was, Alex never remembered. He opened his mouth slowly.

"My father, John Rider, was a double agent for MI6." Alex began. Ben simply clutched him further which prompted Alex to keep going, "He taught for Scorpia, training their students while giving away every single detail of the place to MI6. Yassen Gregorvich was killed in front of me, saving my life. He was best friends with him. He told me to go to Venice and find Scorpia..."

"It's alright Alex... shh... you don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Ben soothed the boy as Alex began shaking slightly, his guilt springing forth.

"I told Tom and his brother and him got me there. I met Julia Rothman who lied and said Mrs. Jones gave orders to kill my father. They trained me. I learned to shoot accurately while there. I learned a lot of things... They... They gave me a mission." Alex was quiet for a minute or two before he took a deep breath. He was beginning to feel light headed.

"They wanted me to shoot Mrs. Jones." Alex whispered. Ben froze, stiffening. When he remembered how he was talking to Mrs. Jones just a day ago, he relaxed. Alex didn't shoot. Thank god.

"You didn't shoot," Ben murmured.

"I-I couldn't... Mrs. Jones kept trying to get me to. It turns out it was a bullet proof case she was in... I wouldn't have even scratched her with the bullet, I aimed away. They caught me... Sent me back there as a mission..." Alex continued. Ben clutched Alex to him tighter.

"They found out you betrayed them? Scorpia did I mean?" Ben asked. Alex nodded, closing his eyes. Before Alex could really comprehend his situation, he was spilling it all. Starting from the day his parents died, to growing up with Ian, to his uncle's death, the car lot, MI6, being in Brecon Beacons (and having been in hell for ten days), and everything leading up to his kidnapping. He just... talked. It was nighttime (it having been early afternoon when he awoke) when Alex drew the last sentence and he opened his eyes again. Ben was silent, subconsciously continuously rubbing the boy's back soothingly and offering reassurance. He had prompted Alex on some parts to get more information out of him. The whole thing was just some sort of shock to the former SAS soldier now MI6 agent...

"You think I'm a monster. I've killed so many," Alex muttered into Ben's chest. Ben shook his head.

"You're not a monster. None of that was your fault son." Ben said distractedly, he didn't notice what he said. Alex looked at Ben in a small surprise before he smiled at Ben. He eventually pulled away and Ben stood up.

"So when can I leave?" Alex finally asked after looking around at the room. Ben chuckled.

"After I get the doctor to check you over. Stay here." Ben said, looking at Alex sternly who smiled innocently at him. Ben went off and found Alex's doctor easily.

"Ben?" someone said behind him. Ben turned around to find Kaitlyn Anderson, Panther's wife. He gaped. What in the world... oh. Right. Panther's wife was a doctor here. So... naturally he'd be seeing her here.

"I'm looking for my son's doctor." Ben said absently. He looked around the office he was in before he noticed Kaitlyn smirking.

"Alex Rider-Daniels?" Kaitlyn said in amusement. Ben nodded before comprehension dawned on him.

"You're Alex's doctor?" Was a question first out of his mind. She nodded.

"I also know he is little 6-year-old Alex who is actually 15. Cub. The boy I helped babysit a few times. The child who played with my husband's sister..." Kaitlyn said before he could ask, "I received his file. About the bullet wound too." Ben looked at her sheepishly before remembering why he was here.

"Alex awoke earlier." Ben said. Kaitlyn smiled and the two walked back to the boy's room. They were quiet down the hall. Each in their own thoughts.

"You sure are a troubling guy," Eagle's voice rang out in their ears.

"Not my fault," Alex's voice retorted. Kaitlyn and Ben shared a look before entering the room to find Wolf, Panther, Snake, and Eagle all lounging about in Alex's hospital room. Eagle was irritating Alex by the looks of it.

"We came by to visit Cub and see how he's doing," Panther said with a grin. He knew his wife already knew about Alex anyways.

"Oh really?" Ben said wearily. He hadn't slept in awhile and the day was taking its toll on him. He gave a warm smile to his son who returned it sheepishly.

"Anyways, move to the side so I can give Alex a check up." Kaitlyn said, going into doctor mode. They obeyed and she examined his bullet wound, checked his reflexes, his heart rate, his blood rate, and everything else before she smiled.

"You're in good health and free to go whenever Ben decides to check you out." Kaitlyn said before bidding goodbye to the others and taking her leave after billing Ben of course. Panther left with her and that left Alex with K-Unit and his father. Alex looked at Eagle with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Eagle said, "It's not my fault you wound up in the hospital because you jumped off a 3 foot building." Eagle defended.

"We also came to tell you that our mission was actually with Cub, Ben." Wolf said, actually grinning. Ben raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex who nodded.

"Apparently when I jumped from the roof, they were the unit to recover my body before the Black Organization could get it." Alex sighed.

"Whatever happened to them?" Snake suddenly said.

"They started a fire and escaped... some of them did. That Gin and Vodka guy you mentioned were in a helicopter already leaving when we arrived. The names are lame though." Wolf explained. Alex rolled his eyes.

"They're code names are alcoholic beverages. Sherry, Bourbon -"

"Bourbon? What kind of drink is that?? Where can I get some of that?" Eagle asked incredulously. Alex shrugged.

"You're really going to ask an underage spy that?" Snake deadpanned. Eagle grinned.

"Anokata, Vermouth, Tequila, and some others were names I heard," Alex continued. Snake looked thoughtful, Eagle was pouting (probably wanting alcohol right now), Ben was studying Alex, and Wolf was impassive. There was silence before...

"I'm giving them a baby naming book next time if I ever see them," Eagle declared and got hit by a pillow. Ben shook his head in amusement before he packed up the left out items and put them in Alex's duffel bag, including the bear. He handed Alex a change of clothes who stood up (although wobbly) and walked to the bathroom, getting changed slowly. It took him awhile to pull the shirt on painfully and button up the trousers. Ben went to sign him out of the log in. It was an hour later that he found himself resting against the window as Ben drove him home. Alex was exhausted. He had practically spilled his heart out and awoke from a coma. So he was mentally, emotionally, and physically worn out by the time he saw his house. He didn't feel like moving, to the four men's amusement.

"I'll carry you inside if you don't budge _kiddo_," Ben joked, even using the word kiddo to try and rile the boy up but, no response. Alex still didn't move an inch and Ben kept to his word (even though he was joking) and placed a hand under Alex's head and the other under his legs. He pulled Alex to his chest and shut the door with his foot. Wolf was holding the front door open while Eagle grabbed Alex's duffel bag.

"You're getting too big to be carried," Eagle joked. Alex just murmured something they couldn't hear and burrowed his head into the side of Ben's neck, looping an arm around his father. Snake was grinning. They noticed Alex fell asleep at that moment and Ben shook his head fondly.

"Some things never change, do they?" He asked to no one in particular. The four best friends shared an amused smile as Ben carried the teenager upstairs and dropped him onto his bed. Abby almost barked but, noticed her master asleep. She settled for laying her head on her paws as she laid on the edge of the bed. With Snake's help, they redressed the teenager in his pajamas and got him into bed. Ben brushed his lips up against Alex's forehead and whispered a goodnight. Alex turned slightly in his sleep and Ben smiled, rubbing his thumb on the top of Alex's hand. Alex subconsciously leaned in to the touch, seeking its warmth. Snake left the room as Ben sat on the bed and simply sat there, relishing the feeling. He looked at his son's innocent, sleeping face. That's what Alex was when he was asleep. Innocent (with the exception of nightmares). He was content now. He had his son back and he wasn't going to let him go again...

**Author's Note: Did it ever occur to you that Ben is starting to think of Alex as his son instead of adopted son and Alex thinks of Ben as his father? The next chapter WILL be the ending to Silent Spy (Not the End of the story because of a side story I am writing for a sequel to Silent Spy. Just end to the main story...) and the title of the last chapter may as well shock you all (but not that much). The sequel to Silent Spy is Matchmaking Agent which entails romance. A Childhood in Need will be continuous as they are just one shots that I write about Alex's year with K-Unit. Also please note that through out Alex's year with them, he dealt with utter humiliation and is learning to live with it ever so slightly. Some have asked why he is being so cooperative in Fairytale Bond.... Dude. He's sick. Even I stop fighting with my parents when I'm sick. Last Chapter's title "Repeat" was named like that because Alex once again is off on another mission. Okay, so I just now came out with a date for this.**

**Alex Rider's birthday: April 25**

**Ben Daniel's birthday: July 18**

**The Day he was shrunk: October 5.**

**The Day the antidote came: May 16.**

**I hope that works. I forgot about their ages and all while writing this until I went to a birthday party the other I realize how impossible it is to survive falling from a six story building... I changed it. I could have just said he has too much good luck at surving but you lot are already tick with me.  
**


	6. Dad

**Silent Spy**

**By Kiamii**

**Chapter Six "Dad"**

**The Last Chapter of Silent Spy**

"Morning Dad," Alex yawned as he landed on the last step of the stairs, still clad in his loose baby blue pajama pants that reached over his bare feet. Wearing no shirt of any form (a recent habit of his that came with being a teenage boy again), his uncovered tanned chest was displayed with his quickly healing bullet wound. Though the wound displayed itself in fades of red and black with blue, nothing serious was becoming of it. There was a new stitch on it, having been reopened while in the hospital. His chest and arms were actually lined with muscle, toned with a tan. There were still bruises and the like littering his body yet, they were slowly becoming unnoticed. His fair hair was ruffled in a way that only came from having just awoken and gotten out of bed, skipping the time to get ready.

"Good morning Alex," Ben said with a raised eyebrow, trying to mask the feeling at being called Dad. Alex never even realized he said it for some reason (lucky him). Ever since getting released from the hospital, Alex had been slipping up subconsciously and calling Ben, Dad, when he wasn't paying attention which was usually in the mornings and evenings. Ben never let him know that he heard the title even though he relished in the feelings that he got from being called that. It was refreshing and it touched Ben when he heard the word from his son. Of course, Ben himself had taken to calling Alex, son, on a daily occurrence which warmed Alex in return. K-Unit had heard Alex's slip up every now and then but, like Ben, said nothing to let Alex know what he just said. They just hoped that Alex would eventually realize it by himself and make it a permanent title. Even though, Eagle teased Ben mercilessly, about the man finally settling down and going soft.

"When is K-Unit coming back?" Alex asked absently as he sat at the table and his father set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him with a glass of orange juice. Alex took a bite of egg and looked at Ben for an answer, chewing slowly. K-Unit had stayed with them a week before returning to Brecon Beacons for a touch up of training. This time they would return and reside at the house for about three months before heading back with Panther. Alex wouldn't admit it out loud but, he kind of did miss Eagle's loud and bold self, Wolf's irritated snarls at Eagle along with his grumpy self at the table, and Snake clucking disapprovingly at any sort of injury that Alex would acquire each day. Ben looked at him with an amused smile.

"They should be arriving today by nightfall, considering how long it takes. Do you want me to pick you up from school today?" Ben said. Alex shook his head. Ben was _really_ overprotective of him, which was obvious. He always offered to pick up or drop off Alex to and from wherever he went. He gave Alex his space by letting him see his friends though, or go to the mall but, he seemed to always have to know where Alex was at all times. He made sure Alex was with Tom at the very least (Seeing as Ben had trusted Tom with a child-sized Alex in the past many times). One of the biggest asked questions lately; _Do you have your cell phone and is it charged?_

"Tom and I were going to go to the park for a little bit afterschool and then walk home together. Do you mind if I go see Sabina before I come home? She's in town this week again. Please? I promise to text and everything." Alex answered before giving Ben his best pleading look. He missed his girlfriend! Ben thought about it before sighing. Alex rarely got to see Sabina who went to school in America. She visited from time to time and stayed for a week every now and then, being in a private school. Whenever she came, Alex immediately pleaded to see her. Ben shrugged inwardly. He couldn't stop his son from seeing his girlfriend after all. The teen loved her too much. A cute little puppy, Eagle dubbed it though it was more than that, Ben thought.

"Seeing as your injuries are alright and as long as you don't strain yourself, alright then... Come home before dark please. Make sure to call me too if you're going to be late at all, and text me when you get there." Ben said simply.

"Thanks. I promise," Alex said before he finished up his breakfast and noticed the time. He had a awhile before school started but he felt the need to hurry anyways. He ran upstairs, showered, got dressed in his school uniform, grabbed his backpack, and headed out of the house with a quick goodbye to his father. Hair still soaked, he took a jog towards the school, having left early, and made it to the building as his hair dried until it was only damp. Tom was there and so was a group of others. His best friend noticed him almost immediately and turned to his direction.

"Alex!" Tom called out. Alex gave him a small smile and walked over to him. He had only been at school for three weeks this time and slowly, people were starting to warm up to him again. Alex was finally released from MI6 (at least for now) with good news on a plan of theirs that they won't need him anymore. The drug used on Alex had been recreated to their advantage. They had reformed it to work in their favor (letting the victim think for themselves and not as a child completely and they could not control what age to make it) by giving it to agents on missions. They could work undercover as a child and get the job done. They (hopefully) wouldn't need Alex anymore. Months had already past for Alex and he hadn't been called back yet, so he was slowly relaxing back into a teenager's life.

"Hey guys," Alex said with a little self-doubt in his tone. The others noticed and gave him welcoming smiles which Alex drew courage from. Now that Alex had been here nearly a month, they felt the need to give him the benefit of the doubt. Though the first week he had come back to school had been kind of... dark. The rumors about him being a druggie had remained, others about him having cancer (which was shot down when they noticed he didn't have any signs of that) and others. When he came back to school, they were shocked by his new appearance. He was definitely looking better than he had when his uncle had died and he started missing school, returning with so many injuries. Of course, when he arrived to school he had a bandage around his upper arm but, that was it at least.

The first week, everyone didn't really know what to do now that the "druggie" was back. They ignored him (with the exception of Tom) until after the week when he continued coming to school _early_ and was actually up to par with everyone else. They started becoming better after many spotted him hanging at the park or at the movies. Rumors still floated around casually now. From there, they slowly became friends with him again and the coach actually let him do football again, which won a lot of the guys over as they saw Alex playing football with astonishing speed and strength. That had been at try outs first (where the couch was over the moon with joy at how much Alex had improved) and then at games.

They were even more amazed when at their first football game, a man by the name of Ben Daniels sat in the stands, watching the game eagerly (not that he'd admit that) and shouting Alex's name at the top of his lungs. After the game (which they of course won) they saw Ben embracing Alex Rider and calling him son. Alex had hugged the strange man back, grinning. After pestering Alex and Tom about it, half the school (or more) found out that Alex Rider had been adopted as Alex Rider-Daniels (even though it became obvious once it was on the student roster). This had started a rumor of why he had been adopted but, they were all happy to see Alex back to normal. The druggie rumor soon dispelled (most thinking Ben Daniels managed to get Alex to stop taking drugs or something of the like) and life was normal for once.

"So did your dad say okay to going to the park and your girlfriend's?" Tom asked when it was just him and Alex as they walked towards the building.

"Yeah but, I have to text him once again when I get there." Alex said with a roll to his eyes but Tom could definitely see Alex was enjoying this. He had hardly ever had someone to care for him, be there every day and know what he went through. Jack didn't know everything about his missions and Ian was hardly there though he always tried to make up for it. Alex made it to English class and sat at his desk with Tom sitting next to him. They were put through a talk about To Kill a Mockingbird about a girl named Scout and a boy named Jim. It was a strange and interesting book, Alex thought as he took notes. School was zooming by pretty fast for Alex Rider. At lunch, Alex sat with Tom and a few others who all greeted him warmly.

"So Rider, are you ready for the game next week?" Simon Lee asked with a grin. Simon was one of the friendlier guys who was on the football team and welcomed Alex back when he was on the team again.

"You bet," Alex said with a smirk. He popped an apple in his mouth and bit into it. Tom shook his head at his friend's antics and ate his slice of pizza. Alex enjoyed being back with the team and his teammates were glad he was playing again. Apparently they had been losing pretty badly ever since he stopped playing.

"You know, where'd you learn to get so fast and stuff at football?" Simon asked.

"My dad made me run and things all year." Alex said with his mind on seeing Sabina today so he didn't notice (again!) that he called Ben -Dad. He swallowed his piece of apple and sipped the water bottle. Simon raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"So you were doing running and lifting ever since you have been gone? I thought you were sick." He questioned curiously.

"I was, they wanted me to do it so that it helped my health I guess. I don't really know. It was better than lessons though. That was torture." Alex said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he remembered Ben and Snake trying to teach him about Romeo and Juliet, and World Geography. That had been a disaster just awaiting its arrival. Though Alex did get a kick out of Eric and his dad trying to explain what Romeo and Juliet were thinking during the scenes. Wolf and Eagle had walked in right as Snake and Fox mimicked the death scene which sent Alex off his chair in laughter. Snake had just spoken the line about kissing Juliet (who Fox was acting as) when Wolf had stepped into the room. Alex had broken even more into tears of laughter as Wolf looked at the six-year-old.

_"And you called Eagle and I gay." Wolf accused to Alex who had rolled on the floor, helpless as he laughed. Let's just say, that was the last time his dad and K-Unit ever acted out a novel ever again... _

"I bet it was." Richard laughed. Alex grinned and threw away his now empty tray. He was eating better than he had before he was taken out of school, Richard noted absently. Lunch ended pretty quickly and soon Alex found himself in his last class of the day, waiting for the ending bell to ring as he sat at his desk, listening to his Maths teacher. He was mentioning something about Quadratic Formula? Alex was glad he had been tutored right then and there, for he actually knew what that was! _Thank_. _you_. Dad! It wasn't too long before the bell for the end of the school day went off and Alex took off from the room, his backpack already shouldered, as he met with Tom at the bike racks (their usual meeting place). Alex and him walked the way to the park pretty easily, the teen texting Ben that he was at the Park. The last time he had not texted his overprotective guardian was rather disastrous results which involved a poor little old lady, a dog, K-Unit screaming, and Ben frantically searching in rather hilarious spots for Alex... in his neighborhood. Alex had only gone with Tom to the mall but, had forgotten to tell Ben that he had gotten there already. His mistake, all well.

"So, when do the other guys get back?" Tom asked as they settled on the swings. There was no one around them; children swinging from monkey bars like Alex had often done in the past year as a little boy. He smiled at the memories. Especially when, he remembered Tom using him to get a few dates, Alex pretending to be stuck on the monkey bars. That had been fun.

"Ben said tonight." Alex said, swinging his legs back and forth. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Wolf, Eagle, and Snake again though he didn't want yet another examination from Snake. Those were kind of awkward and Alex never did like them because Snake always wanted to know where they came from, when he saw a new one he didn't see the day before. It made Snake in a hissy mood (no pun intended) when that happened.

"Why did you call him Ben just now?" Tom inquired in confusion suddenly.

"What do you mean? I've been calling him Ben all year." Alex stated while quirking an eyebrow at his friend. Tom shook his head, amazed that Alex hadn't noticed. Really! How could someone not notice what they've been calling someone at all?

"You've been calling him dad a lot lately." Tom told him. Alex abruptly stopped swinging and sat there, looking at Tom in shock. _What!?_

"I-I have??" He stammered. Tom nodded. Alex blinked, how on earth did he not notice that he was calling Ben, his father?!?

"Hey Alex. I think Ben **likes** it when you call him your dad." Tom noted. Alex turned to him and looked at Tom with a startled look. The look clearly said for him to elaborate.

"You know because he gets all happy every time you say it and his eyes kind of... light up." Tom said, finding it hard to explain this to the confused teen. Alex leaned against the swing heavily, thoughtful.

"So you think, he doesn't mind me calling him that?" Alex asked softly after sometime, the sun beginning to settle itself.

"Of course he doesn't mind! I bet he wants you to." Tom said in disbelief. Alex was really clever but at times like these, he could be a right idiot. Tom pinched Alex who yelped and stood up, startled.

"What was that for!?" He whined (which really was amusing to Tom that the spy actually whined).

"For being an idiot, why would you think Ben didn't want you calling him that?" Tom retorted. He had stood up as well and was now facing his best friend, a guy who had saved him from bullies when they were younger, a guy who had been his rival until a few moments in the past made them become friends. The guy, who had trusted him with his secrets; Alex Rider-Daniels was currently looking away from Tom. The teen shook his head in an exasperated manner.

"Let's go to Sab's house now." Tom said firmly, changing the subject which Alex was grateful for. They took the short walk before they soon found themselves at Sabina's vacation home (which is what it was because she went to school in another continent!). Alex rang the doorbell and Sabina immediately pulled it open and tackled her boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him passionately. Tom just walked right on in, considering the two had done this every time they saw each other so far.

"Hello Mrs. Pleasure!" Tom said cheerily. The woman smiled and nodded her head at Tom, having gotten to know the boy fairly well because he always came with Alex. Think of it as a package deal really. Sabina unlocked her lips from the 15-year-old and smiled at Alex. The former spy grinned back at her, wrapped his arms around her waist and she replied by wrapping hers around his neck. She absently played with his hair as they sat down, her sitting in his lap.

"So what have you been up to?" Sabina asked cheerily, laying her head on his shoulder. Alex looked at her with an amused smile. Tom sat on the couch opposite of them as the parents left them to talk.

"School and crazy overprotective fathers and his friends." Alex answered, sighing mockingly. Sabina laughed as Tom faked a regretful look.

"If only they weren't coming back tonight! So little time to manipulate their charge!" Tom said with a large sigh of his own. The three looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, which didn't end for quite awhile. Sabina eventually stood up and sat next to Alex instead of on him. Tom suddenly asked the couple how they met and became boyfriend girlfriend which them launched Alex Rider-Daniels and Sabina Pleasure into the tale of Skeleton Key. It having been almost two years ago now, Alex was able to make jokes about what happened and even went in more detail about that mission. Tom, having not been told about that one all that much, was a little ill about the two agents but, laughed aloud at some of the more crazier things Alex ended up doing. Alex then continued onto his Eagle Strike mission, being on vacation with Sabina and seeing Yassen (though he said he saw a friend of his dads. Yassen was still a sore spot). Sabina explained what happened in her kidnapping and they continued until Alex finished it with the flight ending.

"Al. You have one messed up life." Tom said with a shake of his head. He grinned though and they all noticed it was about to get dark.

"You have one overprotective dad." Sabina whispered as Alex stood up with a real sigh, having to go.

"I know. But, gotta love my dad for that." Alex said, grinning. Tom grinned too, knowing Alex said that while he was aware of it this time. Maybe his friend wasn't an idiot after all...

The two said goodbye to the Pleasure family and began the walk towards Alex's house. It was silent with the two of them walking in a comfort of each other's presence. Tom took this time to look at his friends. Alex had a cheery smile on his face which was something he never saw before the shrinking incident. In fact, a lot of things had changed with Alex. Not just physical appearance. Alex no longer brooded over things too long and he was always at school now, and was actually caught up with them. Tom silently thanked Ben in his mind. And K-Unit. They had helped Alex. His Best friend.

Alex and Tom made it to his house quickly right as a street light flickered on. Ben opened the door as soon as he saw them. Figures he'd been waiting. Like always.

"Hey! James, Eric, and Matt are already here. Do you need me to drive you home Tom?" Ben asked right as Alex was within grabbing distance of him. Tom shrugged and Ben left (after telling Alex to stay with K-Unit) and drove his best friend home. Alex waited before he pulled open the front door. As soon as he did so, Eagle (of course) grabbed hold of Alex and threw him up in the air, yelling happily.

"Cub!!!!" Eagle shouted gleefully once he caught Alex and held him sort of bridal style. What looked alright for a 6-year-old boy to be carried, now looked completely out of place with a 15-year-old but, Alex simply was amused about his situation. Eagle still thought he was little.

"Matt! I'm not a little boy anymore, you can put me down now." Alex laughed, trying to get out of Eagle's hold on him. The man pouted before he complied and Alex was swept up in a hug from Snake.

"Hey Eric." Alex said happily. Snake looked at him in surprise at the use of his real name. He never did before... He always called them Snake, Eagle, and Wolf.

"Nice to see you again Alex." Snake chuckled, "any new injuries I should be aware of now?"

"Fell off my bike but, dad took care of it." Alex said with a shrug. He actually noticed the grins K-Unit gave each other the minute he said dad. So Tom was right, he had been saying it for awhile without knowing. Wow and _he_ was supposed to be a spy! Alex looked at Wolf who (would have scowled had it been a year ago) gave Alex a small smile. Alex grinned and gave the man a hug as well.

"Yes I know I just said dad." Alex finally told them after it became silent and Eagle had opened his mouth. He clicked it shut audibly.

"Have you known you've been doing that ever since you got out of the hospital?" Snake asked curiously. Alex shook his head. He sat down on the recliner as the men shuffled around to their usual comfortable spots. Wolf shook his head in amusement as he spotted Alex's old teddy bear sitting on the love seat. Alex gave him a shrug. Snake made Alex push his trouser legs up and the medic inspected his bike injury.

"I didn't find out I've been doing that until today." Alex answered them after awhile.

"So anyways, Panther said hi." Snake said, letting it go at that but, not before telling Alex how much Ben seemed to enjoy the title. Alex laughed at that and felt warmth from hearing that. To hear that Ben actually wanted to call him Dad was encouraging. Maybe Tom was right. He vowed to continue calling him Dad from now on.

It was much later that Alex actually kept the little promise of his...

"Goodnight son," Ben whispered, carting a hand gently through his son's hair. He looked at him fondly, making sure the covers were tucked around the fifteen-year-old's body. Smiling, Alex yawned and closed his eyes. He nudged his head deeper into the very soft pillow and could just about fall asleep right now. Not before he said one last thing to his father...

"Goodnight. I love you Dad." Alex spoke, looking right at Ben's eyes, which seemed to send a message to Ben that Alex knew what he had just said... and meant it.

"I love you too Alex." Ben said after a pause, he smiled and Alex fell asleep with one of his own on his face. He had called Ben, Dad, and he really meant it. Life was good.

**Author's Note: Tada! That's the last of the main story of Everlasting Changes and Silent Spy. I'll finish up with Matchmaking Agent soon and then you'll only have Childhood in Need for so long before I close this series down. Now that I finished, I'm going back to the very beginning and tweaking and modifying what I can. You'll know if I modified it now because I'll be adding a little mark as I do. Meaning the date it was edited will show up on it when I do so, I'll add it in myself. And I'll be removing the little scenes that are too similar to someone else's and replacing them with a better one. For one, Ian is actually very close to Alex though he doesn't show it and he doesn't ignore Alex. That was my original intent but, I never wrote it correctly... (Shrugging) Yes, I'm totally adding onto the SAS scenes now that I have the chance. I'm fixing it up and I'm adding in different scenes to the story. I was working to make this chapter the longest one ever cause it IS the last of the main plot. Matchmaking Agent is a short story sequel really so it wont be a long one. Sorry!**

**Yes I knew when Alex's real birthday is, I made up all the dates for my conveinance. I really hope you all have enjoyed this story. Review to tell me what you all think of it!  
**


End file.
